the vampire elder
by mockingjay absolos waldghzala
Summary: in nm edward leaves bella dies twice ,reborn at first as an utchiha then as a mickaelson, and ening up with kyuubi sealed inside her ten thousand years past, now back in forks she meet the cullens , can she ever forgive them? especialy edward? (slight hunger game and tvd croosover)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: happy bloody birthday**

There were lights, water filling my lungs, screams; was I screaming? Standing over me was a man he pushed my head deeper in the water.

I woke up in sweats.

I dragged myself to the bathroom, took a calming breath and looked at myself, today was my birthday and I hated it with passion. ,

"happy birthday bells «my father Charlie came in holding a package over his head , funny, I thought my father told me that I won't have any gift in my birthday, but it's seems that mom coaxed him intro forgetting the punishment.

School was no better is I was talking to my friends Edward came in and my friend excused themselves leaving me alone with my personal heaven

"Happy birthday "he began, ah not you too! I whimpered he was smiling at me .That make me a year older than you! I piped he laughed and he added « I am one hundred years older than you « tanks you for reminding me I laughed I must be what? Disgusted? I Am! I was able to push away the feeling of dread cursing intro my veins for a while but when Alice came in a felt I great fear I could almost feel myself underwater trying to surface, alike was looking at me as I marched to the English class, this birthday party cannot be good.

After school Edward took me to Carlisle's study , there was a painting in the wall , it represented a group of men wearing weird clothes as answering my question Edward sight and said :those are the voltury they are the kings of our kind they make the rules and above all the rule that never a human being should know about us , we've been interrupted by the voice of Alice who was bouncing around the house screaming « it's time ! It's time! ».

I was led to a big room where the Cullen's waiting for me after distributing gifts , « a necklace form rose and a new radio for my truck »I was given a paper from, esme .the minute I opened it I scratched myself ,suddenly jasper was flying toward me Edward towed me across the room making me fall and bleeding more .

After taking jazz away, the whole Cullen left me in the care of Carlisle who mended my in no time, we discussed about the souls and that Edward think they where dammed,

The car ride was quite to quite for my taste , he left me quickly going back to his house as a putt my head on the pillow the felling of dread was still there it's was coming closer ….


	2. letting go

Another nightmare, it's felt so true, I could almost feel the water in my throat, and I better take a shower

I didn't see Edward the whole day, but after school I spotted him in the backyard of my house, I jogged next to him.

We were in the middle of the forest when he started talking « Bella we are leaving » I was surprised why?

« Carlisle is bringing soupcons he can barley pretend the thirty his claiming « I was in shock and me? I have to find something to tell Charlie, but he interrupted me saying « I don't want you to come » he seemed cold, you don't wan me? asked , the feeling of dread had came back stronger, warming me .it's change a lot , he kissed my forehead saying « promise me you won't do anything reckless , »when he left a curled into a ball and cried ,

When I woke up the forest was dark, I saw I figure, the man of my dreams. I recognized the man, Laurent but I trough he was with the delaines

But he answered "I can't follow that diet and you smell so good, buy I can't eat you that Victoria' job"

I felt my chest contracting she was coming, she knelled next to me "so, where are your precious Cullen's? »They left me, Edward said that he doesn't love me " I was sobbing I whispered in Victoria's ear "just kill me» she

snickered but I could see the pain behind her eyes she walked to Laurent , whispered something in his ear and left , he came next to me took me , a closed my eyes expecting him to bite me I was shocked when he dumped me in the water , I remembered the dream ,

I was trying to breath but kept in pushing me down I began to feel light headed I couldn't feel, hear , it's getting darker and darker , and I was getting numb, finally I gave up and let the sleep take me, I was letting go


	3. shock and shock

**Mockingjay: Ha! I own twilight and naruto **

**Kyuubi: nope u don't dope **

**Mockingjay: okay Stephanie Meyer and TV Tokyo own 'em **

(Edward pov)

I was in my room when I heard the news.

We barely left forks when learned that the daughter of the chief swan didn't come home after her walk with me, I panicked she has been missing for three days.

My family turned toward me screaming in their heads

"I told you so Edward!"Alice was looking at me like a mama hen.

"I hope she is okay not that I don't care about her iam just jealous" whoa Rosalie!

We came back to forks that night, only to find a comatose Charlie and a crying Renee,

My family was shocked she disappeared the day I left her in the forest, the forest? Of course! Victoria!

I don't know how long I was curled up in a ball; I killed her, thinking I was protecting her.

(Alice pov)

I walked into Edwards room trying to rezone with him I have seen Bella's body in ashes' and it's all HIS FAULT!

Even Rosalie was scandalized by the news and shocked when we heard Edward sobbing in his room. The whole family was sad having grown accustomed to Bella, heck even Rosalie was coaxing her intro changing her car.

For esme as well as Carlisle they lost their daughter,

We met Charlie and Renee at the funeral as her body hasn't being found (burned) I saw Jessica and mike as well as Angela and Ben and other students

After the funerals we drifted to our rooms feeling desolated we lost Bella and we'll never be the same

(Charlie pov)

It's been six months since my Bella has been missing, we don't know where she is , as I took my coat I saw someone from the window staring at my house thinking that he or she needs me, I was shocked to see my daughter leaning on a horse back looking at me ,I could tell she was extremely amused by this ,

I couldn't do anything but yell with all my power "**Isabella Marie swan you are in trouble young lady! **

Like it ? Review plzzz reviews make me update mmmooooore


	4. coming home

**Mockingjay: what a wonderful dream!**

**Arion: what dream?**

**Mockingjay: I finally own twilight and naruto **

**Jabber: sorry to break your bubble but I do the disclaimer**

**Mockingjay: I own them yay!**

**Arion: sorry folk but ol'jay doesn't own them in fact Stefanie Meyer and TV Tokyo own them, except me! **

**Mockingjay: humph! **

(Third Person pov)

It's was a rainy morning in the swan residence ,a young women was standing in front of the driveway looking at the house , so many good time so many memories , but she was going to get answers she thought, **«indeed boss"** the voice was deep inside her mind she should get ready for school .

(Bella pov)

I stood looking at my old house my back on Arion when I heard Charlie's thoughts preceding him,** «well that'll be fun hhhh"** always having fun kyu?

Charlie's thoughts hit me like a wall of bricks he opened his mouth and one and only sound came of it was "**Isabella Marie swan you are in trouble young lady! **

**I **smiled some things never change, I spent the evening calming my '"father" down but ended up with big punition , I think I should compel him intro forgetting it the next big surprise was Arion and jabber , I didn't have a good relation with animals when I was a human, speaking of klutz Charlie wanted to take me to ER for my limping, it's took me ages to make him understand my situation covering it with a lie, I couldn't show him my leg , hell he can't see those whip marks on my leg , in fact iam perfectly fine but I promised rue that I shall limp on this leg forever until it's of use , I think I should go hunting a human or two for dinner .


	5. alive

_**Alive **_

**Arion: Hia boss**

**Mockingjay: humph! **

**Nikitta: did u wake up from the wrong side of the coffin?**

**Arion: Hey someone has to do the disclaimers!**

**Mockingjay: I don't own twilight and naruto**

(ALICE POV)

It's been six months

Six months since I saw my sister Bella I miss her, we all do, the

Whole family is broken , most of all my brother Edward refused to move for five months we coaxed him intro eating something like deer or mountains lions ,

He's been unresponsive since Bella's death, but today is the first day of school, but suddenly

I was hit by a vision _«Edward was in volterra when Aro killed him_**.**

I turned around to warn him about this idea, but he already left,

I summoned the family quickly esme was sobbing, she already lost a daughter and now she was losing her elderly son.

Rosalie's troughs turned quickly dark accusing Bella of destroying it, making esme cry more Emmet was frowning.

We left for school this morning when we heard the news,

Bella was alive we turned around looking at each other with one through in our head "what the hell "

Esme was in shock she wanted to see Bella now, hug her,

We left for the school trying to find Bella's old orange truck , but we only found a weird yellow horse , leaning on his back was Bella,

She looked somehow bored, when she looked at us she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, was she surprised to see us in forks, everyone was trying to speak with her, they wanted to know how she survived, where she was this time.

She changed a lot in 6 months, she looked older, taller and why was she limping?

She was almost dragging her leg, these tattoos, the first one was from the back of her right hand disappearing in her shirt and a kind of a hickey on her neck and, and a bird on her left arm.

(Jasper pov)

I walked to the back of the classroom, reeling the information, I never paid attention to Bella , or her physic

Because when I looked at her I was looking at my old lieutenant and my savior of Maria, this was madness, a complete madness ,

"hello jazz" I turned around Bella cocked her head an eyebrow raised , "it's nice to see you alive" I whispered , she slid to me a note saying "I noticed a missing member of your coven , care to share ? I was dumfound, that writhing is older than me, maybe in Carlisle's age or so "" surprised? Don't be "

I was shocked so I answered, can you visit our house please? My parents will love to see you.

She smiled stretching the arrow like scar on her face , " absolutely ! " she was happy she kept in eyeing me the whole time and when the bell rang se bowed and whispered "Farwell major "


	6. savin'me

Savin'me

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
on these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

(Bella pov)

I finished my 13th bottle of wine when I glanced at my watch,

I should be at the Cullen's in 15 minutes, I called Arion who came whistling a famous district 12 song, jabber was silent; Edward left to Italy , I should really investigate this maybe even visit Aro hhhh it's shall be fun.

It took me 5 , seconds to get to the Cullen's house , It's was pretty quiet , suddenly esme came In, running she hugged me so hard , if I was a human I would have some bruises .

"Oh dear, I missed you!" esme was almost sobbing; Alice was looking confused, I decided to sit down closing my left eye,

Carlisle came in frowning, "does your eye hurt you?" he asked me, looking suspiciously at the scar in my left cheek,

It's just an old tick of mine, I said, so where is Edward? , I asked; everyone started doing something else esme left to the kitchen Emmett left for some game dragging a poor jasper who quickly send a through to me _«sorry lieutenant "_

I smiled, Alice left claiming that her homework was still to be done, Carlisle left for his night shift leaving me with rose.

(Rosalie pov)

Well its look like there are just me and you she said, so where is Edward? I was scared, scared of a mere human,

I found, myself blurting out everything from Edwards decision to the day he took off.

She was merely amused, she called that horse and was about to leave when I asked"are you going after him? Yep she said, so can I go with you,

She looked at me for a long time before nodding, "sure you can" she said, she told me to climb behind her,

I was shocked, I never paid attention to the horse he was longer than the normal, his name is Arion meaning arrow in Latin.

in a flash we were already in the sea , I closed my eyes , that horse can travel oversea , when I opened my eyes we were running in the busy streets of volterra .

Peoples were looking at us, not me but the horse and Bella, they have the look of a king and the aura of someone powerful .

Today was a festival of ST Marcus and peoples were wearing red clothes .

Alice told us that Edward will show himself at twelve o'clock ,

She made the horse go faster with that weird language ,in no time we were in front of him , she told me to go down from the horse , walking next to Edward shaking him off of his daze;

He looked at me then at Bella, I couldn't help myself so I laughed,

Suddenly a guard came in asking us to come in , Bella crossed the palace in a horse back much to the guard's desperation.

(Edward pov)

My Bella, she was alive, and so different, we walked inside the castle and Bella

Did you mean: _descendre_ du _cheval_

Did not descend from the horse's back, that was weird, we walked into the throne chamber.

The moment they looked up thoughts bombarded my mind "_she is alive!...think she was…we are so in trouble…..dear god "_Bella was highly amused she arched an eyebrow looked at us and said "_my how time treated yee well ._

**Sooory I know this is a cliff hanger so review please and I'll right more!**


End file.
